


My Jewel

by IDRAWMYPAINAWAY



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Lilac.. Is trying their hardest, Other, Roguefort is a little shit as always, Timekeeper is being timekeeper, Yogurt is a little stupid dont judge him, theyre a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDRAWMYPAINAWAY/pseuds/IDRAWMYPAINAWAY
Summary: "I should have the cops be called on you for the next time you come here and steal my belongings!""Oh you would never do such a thing to me, my jewel""And why not?""Because I know you hate not being around me~"
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie/Yogurt Cream Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 17





	My Jewel

Yogurt flushed red and growled, stomping his foot. "How dare you assume such a thing!" To which the thief just laughed and stood a top the window frame. "If I were wrong, you wouldn't react so highly, now would you?~" They grinned, running a gloved hand through their blonde hair and admired the shining gem, stolen from the poor collector's treasures. "Who wouldn't react such a way from such a-a.. Bold! Statement!" Yogurt struggled to find his words, stumbling for a second and folded his arms over his chest.

"Lilac!!" Yogurt called loudly. In a flash, the purple haired body guard zipped into the room holding their chakras and a glare in their eyes. Of course, Roguefort had flinched from not expecting such a sudden appearance and hummed to play it off. "Well! It was fun talking to you, my dear gem! But I bid you adieu! Until we meet again~" Roguefort threw their cloak around themself and fell backwards out of the window to escape.

Unfortunately, they were caught off guard suddenly by falling into the arms of someone. In-- the air? "Huh?" Roguefort opened their eyes after feeling their legs dangling down instead of being stood and looked up to see a swirl. A swirl and a fanged grin, "Hello sib!~". Great. It's them. Roguefort huffed and tried to struggle out of Timekeepers arms, but alas, they had a tight grip while holding them up, hovering up on their own pair of time scissors. "My my, aren't you in a rush, Rogue? Mama would be real disappointed if you had tried to get away from your beloved sibling like that!" Timekeeper pouted and flew up, sitting Roguefort back down on the window ledge. This quickly caught Yogurt's attention and he hid behind Lilac in fear "Who is that?!" He pointed to Timekeeper. Roguefort huffed "TK, must you do this when I'm busy? Honestly, you always catch me at the worst timing" Roguefort stood, taking off their hat to hide the treasure in it then hopped back into the room. However, Timekeeper gasped at the sudden yell of the purple haired male. They hopped off of their scissors and ran over to Yogurt, earning a blade to their throat by the protective guarding. Timekeeper blinked but put their arm out and grabbed their scissors, facing the blade to Lilac's face with a dark smile. 

"This, is my sibling Timekeeper" Roguefort introduced, adjusting their gloves as they watched their sibling threaten Lilac on the spot. Both Lilac and Yogurt's eyes widened, but Yogurt of course was the one to yell at the top of his lungs. " **YOU HAVE A SIBLING?!** ". "Yes I have a sibling, is that such a bad thing?" Roguefort tilted their head with a smirk "Are you worried that they're like me, my jewel?" "- Oh! Is this that fancy fellow you've talked to me about for hours? What was his name again? Cream.. Honey cream..? Yogurt cream! That's it! The one you thief from to hi- MNF?!" Timekeeper was cut off by Roguefort's hand of their mouth. "Excuse me a second" The thief smiled and pushed Timekeeper back to the window, using their cloak to hide them in front so they could talk. 

" _If you expose me in any sort of way, I'm taking your scissors for a month so you lose track of time and can't play your little games._ " Roguefort whispered, threatening them with a smile yet their voice was laced with venom. Of course, Roguefort loved their sibling, more than the world, but Lord they were an utter nightmare. Smiling along, Timekeeper just nodded "Right, no exposing, got it" They chuckled and pushed past Roguefort to take Yogurt's hand and inspect him.. _Subtly_. 

The thief watched, eye twitching in annoyance at the fact they were just blatantly checking out Yogurt. Yogurt cream just watched as Timekeeper circled him, still in disbelief that the cheese thief had a family, let alone a sibling. Tapping their lip, Timekeeper stood afront Yogurt and looked him up and down before grinning. "What a pretty sight you are to behold, you'd be worth more in my books than any jewel they could steal~" Timekeeper held their finger under Yogurt's chin, causing him to fluster. "Hey!" Roguefort barked and stomped their foot in anger, Timekeeper flinched in response. "What?? I'm joking of course! I don't do that silly romance stuff! I'm a timekeeper!" They took their scissors. After opening and snipping them closed, a patch opened in the air that they jumped up into with the scissors "Au revoir! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée!" They waved and in a flash, the hole in the air had closed and they were gone. Roguefort was just stood there watching and looked at Yogurt, completely had lost their composure after the whole thing. So when the two were just stood staring at each other, they couldn't react. "What did Timekeeper mean 'thief from to hi' before you cut them off and why were they gesturing at me romantically?" Yogurt folded his arms over his chest. Roguefort just gulped and smiled nervously. "Ahah.. Well.. I can explain" They said before looking to the window and ran for it. "Lilac! Get them!" Yogurt yelled and even though the bodyguard dashed at full speed, the thief had dropped out. Once looking down, they were suddenly no where to be seen, just a note on the window that Lilac handed to Yogurt. The purple haired opened the sudden, yellow envelope with a wax stamp and read. 

' _Until next time, my love~_ '


End file.
